Moments in Snapshots
by stillstanding09
Summary: A series of dabbles showing different moments in Holmes and Watson's friendship.
1. Chapter 1

When he first met Sherlock Holmes, Watson was desperate to find decent quarters at a reasonable price. Though Mr. Holmes seemed a bit eccentric (beating a dead body to look for bruises) and had several rather odd habits, it was worth a try to go halves on a place with him.

When he first met Dr. John Watson, Holmes perceived that he was an army doctor that had recently been wounded in the second Afghan War. Likely to stay home most of the time due to his strapped purse and injury, Watson would be underfoot. Although that really didn't matter much, since he won't make it through the first six months.


	2. Chapter 2

When the Jefferson Hope case was first brought to Holmes, Watson was compiling a list of Holmes' knowledge in various subjects and contemplating what he may have gotten himself into. Despite living with Holmes for two months, he was surprised when asked to join Holmes on the case.

When the Jefferson Hope case was first brought to him, Holmes was considering the enigma that was his fellow lodger. Despite what Holmes originally surmised, Watson was out walking most days, re-familiarizing himself with London and looking in on old friends. This, however, didn't surprise him nearly as much as when he asked Watson to accompany him on the case.


	3. Chapter 3

After the case was concluded, Watson, who was a writer by nature, asked Holmes if he may publish an account of the case. Holmes initially balked at the idea, but Watson convinced him that it would be good advertisement.

After the case was concluded, Watson asked him if may publish an account of the case. Though his initial reaction was no, Holmes secretly loved having an audience to impress, as well as being able to do his art for it's own sake.


	4. Chapter 4

When it had been almost six months since they had become fellow lodgers, Watson was glancing though the _Times, _when he noticed several To Let notices in the paper. Realizing the date, he wondered how time seemed to fly by. He had no desire to move out, as he liked their arrangement and even the bullet holes in the wall didn't bother him. Holmes had become a friend to him, though Watson had never called him that.

When it had been almost six months since they had become fellow lodgers, Holmes was conducting an experiment on how to determine different types of cigar ash. While waiting for a reaction, he glanced up and noticed Watson reading the _Times_' advertisement columns. An odd feeling came over him as he remembered the date. Holmes looked around the room, glancing at the VR in the wall, the odd assortment on the mantle and then at his chemistry set. "Anything interesting in the paper?" He asked suddenly. "No, not even a decent crime," Watson replied.


	5. Chapter 5

When Mary consented to be his wife, Watson was overjoyed and amazed at the same time that such a wonderful lady would want to be his wife. At the same time, however, he worried that his friendship with Holmes would fade. Holmes himself said he distrusted love and softer emotions, and may not want to remain friends.

When Mary consented to be Watson's wife, Holmes was jealous. He was slowly losing his only friend. There, of course, will be the customary dinner after the Watsons come back from their honeymoon and of course, he will have to return the favor by asking them to dinner. After that, he may never see Watson again, and will certainly never be joined by him on a case again.


	6. Chapter 6

After returning to London, Watson and his wife spent several days sitting up house and preparing for his civil practice. Returning from the chemist one evening, he walked through Baker Street. Noticing the light on in 221B, he went in.

After returning to London from a case, Holmes was in what Watson described as a black mood. The knocking at the door didn't seem to rouse him. "Holmes," a familiar voice called. "Holmes," Watson repeated as he stuck his head through the door. " My dear Watson!" Holmes said, sounding pleased to see his friend. "Come in, come in! How is Miss Mor..eh, Mrs. Watson?" " Oh Mary is fine! We have been busy setting up house and practice. I have hoped to find you home," Watson said as he sat down. "Ah, yes, the housewarming dinner! When is it?" "Oh, I don't know, Mary hasn't made any plans. Why do you ask? I always thought you hated that sort of thing." A look of surprise flashed on Holmes' face, then it was gone. "You're invited, of course, but actually I came to see you because I missed you."


	7. Chapter 7

When Holmes received the mysterious letter , written by a very well to do German on stiff, expensive paper, Watson's first reaction was to leave before the guest arrived. It sounded terribly important and the guest himself would not wish an audience. When he told Holmes so, Holmes replied that he must stay, for "I would be lost without my Boswell."

When he received the mysterious letter, Holmes deduced almost immediately who the guest would be. After showing the letter to Watson, Watson suggested that he leave because the guest would hardly want to have an audience. Holmes convinced him to stay, saying that he would be lost without his Boswell. Only a few years later, would Holmes understand how much he truly meant that.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Sherlock Holmes is pretty much public domain now.

A/N: Finally over my writer's block!

Holmes was in the sitting room, completing another experiment to find the best material to use when retrieving fingerprints, when he heard an odd noise coming from upstairs. Absorbed in the experiment, he only half-heard the first noise but then it was followed by another, sounding more like a moan. When he realized that it must be coming from the doctor's room, Holmes went upstairs to investigate. It was the first time Watson has spent the night at Baker Street since he got married. Mrs. Watson was currently visiting friends in the country, so Watson visited Baker Street and stayed the night due to the inclement weather. Once upstairs, Holmes could hear moans and the sounds of one tossing and turning from inside Watson's room. He paused a moment outside the room, debating what to do. Should he try the comfort the doctor or let him be, so Watson would not be embarrassed about the nightmare? Making a decision, Holmes picked the lock and treaded silently over to his friend's bedside. About to wake him, Holmes changed his mind and touched to calm and his breathing became regular.

Watson woke the next morning, with half-remembered dreams. He was on the battlefield, with blood and dead bodies everywhere. It took him a moment to realize that he was back at Baker Street in his old room. Looking around, he noticed a figure sitting by the bed, asleep in the chair. He must have heard me last night, Watson thought, a little embarrassed, Hope I didn't wake him. He will apologize later, but right now Holmes needed his sleep, since he gets so little of it. Taking one of the blankets off his bed, Watson wrapped it around Holmes' still frame, and then sat back down to watch his friend sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I am still alive, though horribly slack on my writing. I don't own Sherlock Holmes nor Dr. Watson, if I did, I would give the poor man a hug.

"The best and the wisest man whom I have ever known." Watson stared down at those words again. It had taken almost three years to finally publish those words. Thoughts of losing his dearest friend, and then his Mary, still left pain and holes in his heart that can't be filled. He looked over at his journals and thought back over his adventures with Holmes. Watson smiled a little as he thought about that infamous list that is still in one of his journals, their first case together to the last case, which he had dubbed "The Final Problem". The two most important people in his life were taken from him too soon, but if even if he knew it would happen, he would have done the same thing. His Mary brought so much love and joy into his life and Holmes was truly the best and the wisest man he had ever known.

"The best and the wisest man whom I have ever known." Those words were read over several times, before the Stand was tossed on to the floor. The man, who went by the name Sigerson, stared down at the offending paper. _Hardly the best or wisest, Watson, more like the most foolish and selfish man you have ever known_, he thought. Looking out the small window, he compared the foreign countryside to his home on Baker Street. The time for regrets was over, but he still felt guilt, an emotion he never felt before. _It was the only real choice I had_, he thought, _but that choice left Watson alone when he needed a friend the most_. Though he didn't know Mrs. Watson well, he knew how much she meant to Watson. Her death, particularly on the heels of his best friend's "death" must have caused the poor man a great deal of pain. Picking up the Times, he scanned the article about the Adair case again. The time has come to move in on the final member of the Moriarty gang, which brings him back to England, and home, again.


	10. Chapter 10

It has been two weeks since the case that would be dubbed 'The Empty House'; two weeks since his dearest friend came back from the grave. Watson was still in shock. He realized that the anger would come later, but right now, he felt as if he was in a dream and was afraid to wake up. Though he still had his practice in Kensington, Watson seemed to visit Baker Street every day, just to make sure Holmes was still alive.

It has been two weeks since the case that would be dubbed 'The Empty House'; two weeks since, to his best friend, he rose from the dead. Before the Falls, Holmes had a difficult time understanding friendship and he still didn't understand it. All he knew was that spending a hour a day with his best friend after three years of absence was not enough, which is why Holmes's cousin was preparing to offer Watson money for his practice. Soon Holmes will have his best friend and Boswell back in their Baker Street rooms.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock Holmes, Watson, or Mycroft.

Lately, I am becoming a Mycroft fangirl, so I couldn't resist putting him in this dabble.

We make an interesting family, Watson thought, sitting in the Stranger's Room at the Diogenes Club with the Holmes' brothers. When Holmes first mentioned his brother Mycroft, Watson was incredulous. How could such a man exist without the public's knowledge? Yet, sitting across from Mycroft, who may or may not be asleep, Watson thought he understood. Holmes was the showman, the one with a flair for the dramatic, while Mycroft was the man behind the scenes , anticipating every move and guiding the pieces (people) to go the way he wanted. Despite all of their oddities, they were the only family he had.

Holmes was considering the scene before him. He was sitting with the two most important people in his life, both his brothers, though only one by blood; Mycroft, asleep behind his paper and Watson, who was no doubt thinking of the differences between him and his brother. He thought about the first meeting between Watson and Mycroft, and how Watson seemed to be in awe of both brothers. Now Watson seems to take their brilliance and eccentric behavior stride, seeming to fit into the family well.


End file.
